(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a test vessel with a four-cornered form and designed for taking up a sample to be measured with a photometer.
(2) The Prior Art
Earlier designs of such test vessels have been produced with hollows in their walls for producing a narrowed vessel cross-section for making certain that even samples of small size may be positioned in the way of the light of the photometer. In this respect the narrowed vessel cross-section is mostly hardly wider than the diameter of the measuring beam, so that its full width has to be free for the light to go through. So it is not possible for any part, decreasing the amount of light going through, to be placed in this cross-section when measuring is taking place, as for example capillary tubes, which are to be kept in the vessel even on measuring in a conditioning process of which there is an account in the German specification (Offenlegungsschrift) No. 2,422,260.